Feline Features
by Willow-the-Manslayer
Summary: Voldemort had a potion brewed that causes the victim to turn into a cat. Unfortunately, Harry is the victim of this potion. When his behavior and appearance start to resemble a cat's more and more each passing day, who can help him? *cue dramatic music*


****Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! I wish I owned Draco Malfoy, but sadly, that is not so. Enjoy and REVIEW! Please? *pout*

* * *

><p><strong>Riddle Manor<strong>

It was a cold, rainy night at Riddle Manor, where Voldemort (also known as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the Dark Lord) was plotting. As he had been for the last 16 years of his life, he was plotting on how to deal with the problem that was Harry Potter, because he had failed to do so many, many times in the past. This night, however, something was different. This night, he had a plan... a great plan. A plan that could possibly allow him to take control of the Potter brat and have him join the Dark Side, rather than killing him.

"Bring in the prisoner…," Voldemort hissed mercilessly at his enthusiastic minion, Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix, donned in her usual black robes and silver death eater mask, giggled maniacally and strode over to the large double doors of the meeting room at Riddle Manor. As the doors slowly creeked open with an ominous squeak, the Dark Lord's face began to fill with satisfaction and smugness. When the man being dragged into the room did what was required of him, then Harry Potter, the "Boy-Who-Lived", would be getting the surprise of his lifetime. For that man was none other than the wizarding world's greatest transfiguration master, Mercurius Morgan. He was no ordinary transfiguration master, either. He was the only wizard on the planet who could actually transfigure humans into any animal at all, at will. There were legends about that sort of thing that no one had believed one bit. Until now. In addition to that, he was spectacular at potions. He could take the essence of the human transfiguration spell and brew it into a potion that would, when consumed, would have the same effect as the spell.

'That's way better than what Severus can do,' the Dark Lord realized, glancing briefly over to the greasy-haired man, 'Why do I have that ugly guy around here anyway? Oh yes... he's my spy. I don't trust him, though.'

Back on topic, then! So, Mercurius was definitely the best candidate for Voldemort's plan. The only problem with the potion was that it takes a month for the complete result. That is way too long for Voldemort's taste.

"Now," the Dark Lord drawled, his voice as smooth as can be, "You _will _be helping me with my plan to take revenge on that insolent brat, Harry Potter. No excuses. Do you understand?"

Mercurius, who was currently seated uncomfortably on the Manor floor before Voldemort's throne, glared at him with his cold, jet-black eyes. Did that arrogant idiot of a "Dark Lord" really think that he could control the mighty Mercurius Morgan? He'll show him who's better at this game...

"I think not," he replied dryly, shaking his head in irritation, causing his shoulder-length maroon hair to fall over his eyes. "You can never control me, Voldie, whether you'd like to disagree or not. I am no one's puppet."

Now, as you may already be able to deduce, that was not at all what Voldemort wanted to hear. Can you guess what's going to happen next?

The Dark Lord had an expression of pure rage on his face, and a plethora of killing intent was emitted from the scaly ex-human. Bellatrix cackled in glee at the torture that was sure to come next. Voldemort managed to alarm everyone in the room, however. There were no agonizing screams nor and spurts of blood to entertain the more wicked of the Death Eaters. After a moment's hesitation, he simply grinned at Mercurius, and hissed out his next words: "You are in no position, I believe, to be saying this. After all, you were the one who was found in your little _cave_ and captured after hiding away for your entire life. Did you really believe you could stay hidden forever? You are the one who just so happens to be my prisoner right now and do you know what that means? You are directly at my... mercy." He leaned in close to the aforementioned prisoner's face and whispered his next words directly into his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. "So I would not be saying such things if I were you."

Mercurius just snorted incredulously, further infuriating Voldemort. The Dark Lord then raised his perfect 13 ½ inch yew and phoenix feather core wand, and poised it unswervingly at the transfiguration master's mysterious face.

"_Crucio!_"

Ahh, here came Bella's favorite part: a burst of red light shot forth from the wand of the darkest wizard to ever walk the Earth, causing the victim of the torturous Cruciatus Curse to break out in spasms of anguished screams. There was laughter abundant in the air… laughter so evil, and yet so insane, that it sent chills down the spines of every Death Eater in all of Riddle Manor. That malignant cackling lasted for the whole five minutes that Mercurius was under the Cruciatus Curse, and it almost blended in with the hysterical shrieks emitting from his the prisoner.

Once the five minutes were up, the wicked grin was still plastered on the Dark Lord's snake-like face. A few viciously dark chuckles were still vocalized and the air was overflowing with monstrous energies.

"Do you give up?"  
>At the unstable, yet determined shake of Mercurius' head, a displeased look fell into place on the villain's face, but the excitement in his eyes at the prospect of causing more of those tormented shrieks was still blatantly obvious.<p>

The shouting of the Cruciatus Curse, demonic laughter, and hysterical cries were detected many more times that day, but the amount of fear it instilled in everyone was nowhere near the amount of terror they felt when the next Unforgivable Curse was shouted out. For that one word was full of so much wickedness, so much hatred, so much animosity, and so much madness….

"_IMPERIO!_"

Mercurius had no way to dodge the Unforgivable; as the beam of dark magic hit him directly, he was momentarily astounded at the strange feeling that washed over him, but the astonishment faded as the curse took complete control. He felt as though he were falling, and yet floating at the same time. It was… peaceful, you could say. All of the worries and fears that were on his mind disappeared, and were wiped so thoroughly from him that it was as if they were never there. The trance-like state that he was drifting in was calming, and his mind regressed, as was the way of the Imperius Curse, until he was perfectly impressionable. He waited for his orders from the Master.

The normally rebellious gleam in Mercurius Morgan's eyes faded slowly, until there was nothing left but a blank stare. The eyes were so glassy and vacant that they if Voldemort didn't know any better, he would say that they were the eyes of an empty corpse. At spotting his prisoner's appearance, Voldemort was very pleased. He now had complete and total control over the famous Transfiguration Master, and Harry Potter would be his soon…

"Now then… you will brew me the potion to turn Harry Potter into an adorable little cat. Oh, and make sure that each little transformation of a body part is painful. After all, we wouldn't want the precious "Boy-Who-Lived" to be comfortable, now would we?"

When his newest minion had his orders and walked off to work on them, the Dark Lord called in the rest of his group of Death Eaters. Only five seconds after he called them using the Dark Mark, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Regulus Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Yaxley strode into the room, striding over to their permanent spots in the Inner Circle's meeting room.

"I have great news, my Death Eaters. I have placed the Imperius Curse on none other than Mercurius Morgan, the legendary master of his unique combination of transfiguration and potions, who has been ordered to brew a liquid that will cause Harry Potter to slowly turn into a cat. He will be mine soon enough. All we have to do is get the potion to him. One of you will do it."

Voldemort turned to face young Draco Malfoy, a recently recruited Death Eater who just so happens to attend school with Harry Potter.

"You, Draco Malfoy, will be the one to do it."

With that said, the Imperiused transfiguration master ambled in, and handed the potion to the dark lord. It needed to sit out for the next 30 days, but after that time, the blonde Slytherin would have his chance of completing his mission. The Dark Lord had a malevolent smirk on his face as he turned towards to youngest Death Eater in their ranks.

"_Do not fail me._"

* * *

><p>Yes, yes. I know. It's not a very good first chapter, is it? I wrote this in the wee hours of the morning, as I usually do when I can't sleep, so I don't really trust my writing when I'm exhausted. Oh well, I'll make sure the next chappy is better. :) REVIEW~!<p> 


End file.
